Her Famous Smile
by GinnyBadWolf
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose are together, it's like the whole universe fades around both of them. But when Rose and the Doctor tries to surface these feelings at the same time, things go awry.
1. A Bit of a Trouser Issue

The first other sign of contact for the day appeared as a pair of pinky fluffy slippers shuffling on the TARDIS floor. The Doctor brought up his head from his tinkering to see a morning Rose, rubbing her eyes and groaning "Morning." She was wearing her old blue-flannel-bunny pajamas.

Seeing him staring at her, Rose blushed a bit. He mumbled back "Good Morning, Rose." and resisted saying 'beautiful' instead of 'Rose'. She shuffled her way into the kitchen for a spot of tea and some toast before he could say anything else.

For a second, the Doctor stopped tinkering and thought about what they might do that day. He was always putting off the trip to the planet Florencia, because that was when he planned to sit her down on an empty garden bench, pull a beautiful pink rose (like her) from one of the rose bushes and hand it to her, gently kiss her cheek, and tell her…

A loud sound interrupted him from his dreaming. Rose ran from the kitchen, fully woken up now. He tore his eyes away from her reaction and focused on his. He was caught in wires. "Um…Rose?"

"Did you get yourself caught, Doctor?" She was barely restraining her giggles.

"Weeeellllllllll…" She was already running over before he could finish.

"What do I need to do to get you undone, mister?" The Doctor looked around, and started pointing at the wires. She continued to work until they hit a particularly hard one. The Doctor was smart enough to see what was coming up ahead. He waved a hand.

"Stop."

"What?"

He blushed. "Ummm… Ummmm… Nevermind." He tried to figure out another way.

She made her famous smile. The tongue-in-teeth one. You know, the Doctor's most favorite thing ever. "What is it?"

He sighed and looked at his watch. "Only 7:30."

"What's the point?"

"7:30 and I'm already taking off my…um…pants."

Rose looked surprised. "Wait, what? You're doing techno-babble, except in real life… What?"

The Doctor looked offended. "Oi! Tech is real life! Anyway, the only way I can get untangled is if I slip off my trousers. Except, I can't really do it…" He blushed.

Rose blushed too, but she untied his belt and started to slip off his pants. Then her face turned an even brighter red. "Luckily, it's just us." He watched as she wrestled with his trousers, and started to think about what might happen without all the wires. He envisioned her lips on his, her sweet smell, caressing her blonde hair.

"Doctor? You okay?"

Her voice brought him back to Earth, or the TARDIS, and he breathlessly said "Yeah?" before his pants slipped off and he fell out of the tangle of wires, landing on his butt. "Ow."

God, the Doctor was so dumb sometimes. He never saw how embarrassed she got! I mean, sure, at some points he was so sweet it was hard not to pin him to a wall and… Anyway, he could be so stupid, that was the point, that was.

Rose got dressed. Today, she knew was different. **Besides** the fact she saw him half naked. So she put on her cutest top: pink of course. It was a little low in the front, and the back showed a lot of skin. The Doctor would love that!

She walked into the kitchen. The doctor was being cute, as usual. He started talking with food in his mouth. There was a yellow jumble of things inside… bananas!

"Rose," he said through a muffled voice, "We could go to a brilliant little planet called Asatonex, beautiful place, lots of nice people th…" He trailed off as he first looked at Rose. He finished breathlessly, "It's a bit boring. Why not go to this planet I know called Florencia?"


	2. Confusing Coats Colors

The TARDIS was rocking around as usual, sparks flying everywhere, wires falling off of the places they were supposed to be, noise EVERYWHERE. Rose smiled. Perfect.

The Doctor laughed in delight, punching buttons and hitting things with mallets and pulling levers all the while absolutely **spewing** his techno-babble. Inside though, he was afraid, excited, confused, roused, nervous, and this weird melty feeling the Doctor liked to call love.

Rose had come out wearing a shirt that made him want to destroy his Time Lord dignity completely. Plus, she had converse on! (Pink, of course). He knew that his best friend would probably reject him, because he was a weirdo with a big blue box. She already had her own weirdo, Ricky the Idiot. But it was worth a shot!

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor opened the door with a creak and peaked out. He dropped his mouth. "Oh no." Instead of being greeted by blissfully empty magnificent beaches and forests, he had landed right smack in the middle of the American Revolution.

There were two sides, each pointing muskets at each other. One side was wearing red coats and the other side blue. They stopped the firing and stared at the blue thing that had randomly appeared in the middle of their battle. A person in a red coat said, "What in the blazes is that?"

The Doctor walked out awkwardly while saying, "Hello, I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion Rose." Rose heard her name, went scurrying out, and wiggled her fingers up as a "Hello!" She leaned over to the Doctor as the men whispered among themselves. "Where are we?"

"Definitely not Florencia, I'll tell you that."

The two sides had stopped their talking and each ran to get to the blue box. "Food!" One side said. The other screamed, "Weapons!" They clashed in a mini battle just outside the TARDIS!

Rose and the Doctor could not fight their way through to get back inside the TARDIS, which was now surrounded by men. The Doctor, being taller and stronger than Rose, got there first. Rose was still a little far from the TARDIS, and a wave of men kept bringing her out further, like the ocean.

"Doctor!" she screamed. Rose began to hustle her way through until she elbowed a man wearing a red coat in the stomach. "Oi!" he yelled.

"I'm General Gage, I am! Who do you think you are?!"

"Rose Tyler, now let – me – through!"

The Doctor screamed, "Rose!" but General Gage had already seized her by the arms and hit her over the head with his musket. She went limp and he dragged her away. "Rose!"

The Doctor ran inside the TARDIS. He shooed all of the mesmerized people out, still pointing their fingers and saying "Blimey." Then he pushed a button rather harder than he needed to before a loud noise emitted from the box.

He ran out and all of the men had stopped what they were doing. "Come on then, move your lazy bums!" The Doctor screeched. "I'm looking for a girl, wearing pink, blonde hair, unconscious, kidnapped by a man in a red coat, look around!" The blue coats hastily obeyed, while the red coats (which the Doctor recognized a the Loyalists) protested.

He pointed at the TARDIS. "You people, obviously, don't understand what's going on here and probably never will. This is way beyond you, and if you knew everything behind this –," He waved wildly in the direction of the TARDIS, "you'd have thought you'd gone mad. But I will tell you this. If you aren't going to obey me, then you have the entire Oncoming Storm coming your way and you are not going to like it. After everything I just said, do you think you are going to disobey me?"

The Loyalists protested again. The Doctor groaned. He mumbled, "I just gave a whole monologue, come on!"

One of the Loyalists shouted, "Why are you any more important than us?"

In response, The Doctor opened the TARDIS door. And in response to that, everyone ran away. It was too bad that Rose was too far away for any soldier to possibly find her.

Rose woke up with her head screaming. It was hard for everything to come into focus, but it didn't matter, because all there was to see was a brown sack over her head.

General Gage was carrying her on the back of a horse, and the ride was none too comfy. There were rocks and bumps and hills and all of the stuff that made her ride almost unbearable.

"We're almost there." He said in a snide voice. "I'm afraid you're going to **have** to like it there. Otherwise, that's too bad."


	3. A New Friend

When the sack was pulled off, Rose was sitting in an attic. Regular old attic for that time, dark, straw roof, junk everywhere. General Gage was walking around her chair in circles. The ropes around her were cutting into her wrist, which was turning red.

"Why are you doin' this to me? I only elbowed you, what's the point?"

General Gage smirked. "Let me put this in your Time Lord ways –"

"Time Lord? How'd you know about that? Wait, I'm not even a Time lord. What makes you think I'd understand?"

General Gage plowed on, in a perfect impersonation of the Doctor. In fact, it was _the Doctor's _voice he was speaking with. "I'm walking around, American Revolution, Loyalists versus Colonists, blah blah blah. Then, my radar goes off. Bing-bing-bing-bing-bing! All of this time energy, soaked up into this tiny package!"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "If you go after the TARDIS…"

General Gage truly looked thrown off his game. "TERSID? What? I wasn't talking about this nonsense thing you're on about, I'm talking about you."

Rose flinched. "What are you talking about? I'm only 21, been traveling with the Doctor for 2 years. If anyone has time energy, it's him! Why me?"

General Gage ignored her again. "This huge package of time! So useful! And when you elbowed me, I've got my excuse! And now I've got you exactly where I want you, so lets get started!"

The Doctor pushed through all of the men in the building. Everyone was miniscule, but the Doctor was looking for the one tall man (besides him) in the wood cabin. When he found him, he took form of a handsome but war-weary man.

The Doctor held out his hand. "George Washington, nice to meet you."

"And who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just Doctor." The Doctor was getting tired of saying almost the same thing over and over again.

"Listen, I think I have something you can help me with. Just remind me," The Doctor rubbed his temples. "What's the date?"

Washington replied, "Why, it's December 24th, almost Christmas Day. Where have you been? We're about to cross the Delaware!"

General Gage had wandered off, humming around somewhere in glee. He had quickly explained how the rest of her life was about to get extremely unpleasant, and then went rummaging around in the dark and dirty ground floor. Rose's head was throbbing, and it was starting to create a rhythm.

_Bum-bum-bum-bum._

_ Bum-bum-bum-bum._

_ Bum-bum-bum-bum._

God, it was drivin' her mad!


	4. Exploding Shivers

The Doctor was cold.

Even with his lower body temperature, he was freezing. The fires by the side of the Delaware were of almost no help. All they did was light up the ice in the river. Which looked very cold. Very, very, very cold.

All of the soldiers were huddled by the fire. The Doctor joined the group around the fire with George Washington in it. He was discussing strategies. The Doctor didn't really listen, but he did think about Rose. He didn't even think about kissing her, loving her, nothing of that sort.

He thought about the way she held his hand, leaned on his shoulder, made every discomfort and bad thing feel better. She might not have liked the cold, but they might have kept each other warm. Since her presence was almost always constant, having her missing was like he was missing half of himself.

Time passed as the Doctor thought, his mind strolling off into tech and aliens and what he would do when they left, (Still what he had planned to do when he had come here in the first place) but it always came back to Rose.

Finally, George tapped the Doctor and asked for his advice. The Doctor, who had finally started to think about some naughty things including him and Rose (which was probably rated R), said "Ummm… we cross the river and get Rose?"

George turned to someone else and said, "See? He thinks we should cross too!" He just ignored the part about Rose, because why would he care about a flower enthusiast?

The Doctor was just grateful that he had guessed right.

Rose was cold.

General Gage had disappeared downstairs for what seemed like all day (Which it was) and hadn't come back up to close the windows or light a candle. He hadn't even lit a fire downstairs!

The ropes were digging into her wrist, but whenever Rose took a breath, it felt like it was going to cut off her circulation. She didn't like the feeling, either. It felt like the walls were closing in on her, and the absence of light in the room didn't help. All she wished for was the Doctor, so he could sonic the ropes off and then embrace her.

She wished for his strong arms to wrap around her and his cool hands to interlock with hers. She wished to his eyes to twinkle like they did when he saw her now, and she wished that he would defeat General Gage so they could go run away into the stars again like they always did. She wished for the peaceful hum of the TARDIS, the feeling of safety she got when he held her. She wished for all that and more.

And most of all, she wished that this would make him realize that she needed him, that he needed her, that they needed each other. But he was so blind when it came to love, a tiny human habit that seemed to be below a Time Lord. She just wished he would send a little love her way.

Her thinking was interrupted by heavy footsteps coming up the stairway. It would have made her jump, if it wasn't for the ropes and the chair. It was the Doctor! His pinstriped suit and perfect hair and sonic screwdriver were all there!

He looked around the room. "Rose!" He ran over and started to untie her. She got out from the chair as he hugged her and spun her around in the air. Surprisingly, he landed her down and leaned in, close, closer…

A whole parade of feelings exploded inside of her. Love, excitement, joy, it was like fireworks. She was so excited she felt weaker… and weaker… and weaker… until she almost collapsed onto the floor.

The Doctor let her go, and then grinned. But he squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on something. Then his voice changed. It matched perfectly with General Gage's!

As Rose began to wonder what was going on, The Doctor changed into a police box, a Dalek, a soldier, a familiar general named Gage.

Through all of his changes, Gage's voice stayed the same. "I am the Aika Tikkari, the only one of my kind in the universe. Thank you for your kind service."

**Just to explain the voice thing, The Aika Tikkari is a shape shifter. If he wants, he can change his vocal chords to sound like anyone. Also, he knows all of this personal stuff to Rose by changing his brain to adjust to his surroundings. A sudden change in surroundings, like the TARDIS, will bring a change in his knowledge.**

** Anyway, I'm being so darn serious. Hey guys :P**

** I might start a Harry Potter fanfic soon, so I might not post as often. But I swear, I will continue with this because I have it all planned out. Thanks to my sister, NoMoreSilenceIntheLibrary! See ya :D**


	5. Golden Dust Problems

**Short Chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly.**

The Doctor got out of the boat. It was freezing, but at least he hadn't fallen in. AS soon as he got out, he ran up the side of the hill and ran until he could see something in the distance. It was a little house! None of the lights were on, but he ran in anyway. He could hear voices in the attic.

Rose was standing in the middle of the room with a man that looked exactly like him. The other him was leaning in to her, and Rose looked excited and blissful. They kissed, and the real Doctor could see Rose getting weaker and weaker. She was barely supporting herself!

Suddenly, the other him pulled away and turned into a police box, a Dalek, a soldier, and then the general that had kidnapped Rose. Through all of the changes, he was saying something with the same voice.

"I am the Aikka Tikkari, the only one of my kind in the universe. Thank you for your kind service."

Then, golden dust was sucked out of every part of Rose's body. It gathered into a small ball of dust and shot into his chest. Then, he rose up in the air; shape shifted into everything in the universe in a span of 1 second, and disappeared from sight.

Rose looked like she was going to cry until her eyes landed on the Doctor. She slowly dragged her feet as if she could barely use them, and held up a hand. A look of pure glee was on her face. "Doctor!" Then golden dust surrounded her body, disappeared, but left her frozen, still holding up her hand.

"Rose?" The Doctor moved tentatively towards her. She did not reply, didn't move, and didn't blink. "No… Rose, please!" He soniced her. "No!"

A ghost of the general swept into the room from the open window. He smirked.

"What did you do to her?!" The ghost smirked more.

"Sucked all of the time energy out of her. Could've done it to anyone, really. Any progression time, living for any second at any time, take it out of you; you're stuck in that moment **forever.** You only exist then and only then. Of course, you still age, you still die, but you just sit there, can't move or think. And all of this time energy goes into me! I can shape shift this way! Yay me!" And with that, the ghost was swept out of the room.

The Doctor went back to Rose. "No…" He cupped Rose's chin, which still had the look of pure glee. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rose." He kissed her cheek, and left to go for the TARDIS.


	6. Everything is Tiny

** This chapter is a bit complicated, but I'll explain once I finish the next one because the next chapter is complicated too. Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who yet, but I'm pretty sure once I finish planning that won't be for long.**

The Doctor was halfway back to the TARDIS when he stopped in his tracks. "Shoot!" He said. "Dramatic exit, all destroyed because I forgot my sonic screwdriver!" _They effect will be ruined now,_ The Doctor thought.

He put his hands in his pockets and trudged back up the hill he had almost got across. The Doctor sighed, because now it would be all weird, saying "Hello again!" to Rose after he had kissed her and said goodbye for the (almost) last time. Luckily, the Akkai Tikkari thing said she couldn't think or feel. He hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor had left her.

He didn't know that she could feel an' think! She would spend all these years, wasting away, feeling every single second of it! He had left her, and she would never see him again, never do anything again until she died.

The ghost of General Gage swept through the window, then solidified. I guess that meant she would never do anything except submit to his taunts, unable to do a single thing. She remembered always standing up for Shareen in elementary school. Now, she couldn't even do so for herself.

But instead of loud, horrible jeers, General Gage started to mutter to himself. "I thought she was the Time Lord." He mumbled. "So much Time Energy… 903 years of it, even more than a dormant part of the Time Vortex…"

Time Vortex? Dormant? Part? Vortex? Time? Dormant? **What?**

In a louder, more confident voice, Gage (not Gage, the Akkai! He never stopped using that form, did he?) said "The Doctor would be a much better victim, yes, he will do very well."

He was planning to get the Doctor?! The Doctor was so important! With a dash of vanity but honesty, she reluctantly admitted that he was much smarter and more important than she was. She had to save him!

Rose concentrated with all her might on trying to move. She tried to forget the fact that she was frozen in time and space. She could feel her muscles loosen, felt open, free! She could save the Doctor! She opened her mouth to say, "I'm coming for you Doctor!" but her mouth didn't open. In frustration, she tried to stomp her feet, but she soon realized that wasn't going to work either.

There was no escape. There was no saving herself, no saving the Doctor. There was no saving the man she loved from **eternal** imprisonment. The whole universe was damned! From this point onwards, aliens could run all over Earth and wherever else they decided to go. Rose wouldn't be surprised if the whole human race got themselves killed before she would turn 30!

The thought about the Doctor. He never wanted to stay still, to go domestic. He was reluctant to even go visit her mother! She imagined the Doctor, stuck in the same place forever, not able to speak, move, or even regenerate. He was too important for that! Her Doctor deserved to be free! 

At that moment, an overwhelming, blinding, excruciating pain ripped through her head. Golden light filled her mind, her eyes, her heart. She could see everything, she could see anything, anywhere, anytime. She saw a girl named Rose Tyler. She was tiny, a fixed, continuous point. Before, she had been bouncing around the universe. Now, she was just stopped. No moving forward, ever.

She saw the world. She saw Earth. She saw Gallifrey. She saw the Doctor and the Daleks. All of them, each and every one of them, was tiny.

She saw Gage, too. He was tiny. In fact, he was in the exact same moment and Rose Tyler was. So, to save Rose, she said "Stop." He voice was mechanical, and yet was mixed with Rose Tyler's voice as well. "You are tiny."

The Akkai Tikkari protested. "I am the most important creature in the universe!" Before realizing that A) Rose Tyler could speak and move and B) a golden light was emitting from her eyes.

"You are tiny. Nothing but less than a speck in the whole of time and space. But I, I am more. I am the Bad Wolf."

**Do you love me? I think you do :) **


	7. Message to My Awesome FANTASTIC Readers

**Anyway, I promise I'll explain everything from the past three chapters that was complicated as soon as I'm done with the next one. Anyway, I don't need a disclaimer, because I'm not writing anything right now, it's too late. Sorry guys! :( I promise the next one will be up by May 1. (Which is tomorrow). Anyway, I have a new Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover. Soon I might start a just Harry Potter one, if I get any ideas. But what I really wanted to ask was some feedback! I'm happy with 6 reviews, 11 follows, 8 favorites, and 723 views, but I want you to tell me what you think about the story so far! I like knowing what people think about ma writes :P**


	8. A Long Overdue Explanation

**I'm sorry this came out late, but it turned out I had stuff to do yesterday and the day before and I didn't realize. Disclaimer: I'm not Steven Moffat, don't kill me. **

The Akkai Tikkari turned around in surprise. A golden glow pulsed from her eyes. Golden tendrils of light snaked their way across the room, brighter even than the normal time energy that had been extracted from her. "I bring life."

The Bad Wolf released Rose Tyler from her invisible bonds. She brought her hands up to her sides. "I bring death." The Akkai started to dissolve into dust, leaving the Bad Wolf alone. Suddenly, she whispered, "It hurts," before the Bad Wolf fled into the very back of her conscience. The golden glow of her eyes slowly stopped pulsing, the light became weaker and weaker, until the Bad Wolf had stopped itself for the time being and Rose was Rose again.

The Doctor ran up the steps to find his sonic. Instead of seeing the depressing sight of a frozen Rose, he was greeted by the absence of the Akkai Tikkari, and a not frozen Rose with a look of fleeting fear on her face. He hand was held up again as it had when it was frozen. "Doctor!" She whispered before slowly sinking to the ground.

The Doctor was utterly bewildered. "Wha- What?" He said, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. He found his sonic screwdriver on the ground behind Rose and soniced her. When he soniced her head, the sonic screwdriver buzzed, beeping, and then fizzled and burned. It was actually letting off smoke!

"No! My sonic!" He was so preoccupied with his sonic screwdriver he completely forgot about where it was pointing when it burned itself out. He actually looked for his sonic screwdriver for a long time so he could fix his sonic screwdriver until he realized the obvious gaping hole in that plan. When he finally turned away, his eyes fell upon the un-stirring Rose.

He jumped right over to her, held her hand, shook her, tickled her (he could have sworn that she was giggling just a bit, even in her unconscious state), tried everything. Eventually, he picked her up and decided that he could figure something out in the TARDIS. However, a sudden change in elevation seemed just the thing to wake her up.

Rose slowly opened her eyes, and her head leaned up against the Doctor's chest. She smiled weakly. The Doctor smiled at her in return, and then set her down in fear of their intimacy. She stumbled a bit, surprised at the Doctor's reaction. However, she could walk. Her muscles were a little stiff, and her head hurt a bit, but otherwise she was fine. The Doctor, seeing this, set off. He was desperate to leave this frozen wasteland!

Rose was a bit slower, but this gave her time to think. She could easily remember some fragments of the past hour, but when she put her mind to it she could remember seeing the whole of time. She could remember saving the Doctor the first time, when he still had big ears and wore a leather jacket. And she could remember saving the Doctor a second time, just a little while ago. All she could remember from her point of view was singing, and a blinding golden light. And the words in her head, repeating over and over: Bad Wolf.

She was by the stairs. The dust that was all that was left of the Akkai Tikkari was at her feet. The Doctor was already out the door, thinking she was right behind him.

Suddenly, the dust turned gold, turned into a little ball, and pushed itself into Rose's chest. The Bad Wolf in the back of her mind fidgeted a little, but she could feel it growing stronger. And so did the tiny beat in her head, going _Bum-bum-bum-bum. Bum-bum-bum-bum._

**All right, now it's time for me to explain the whole Bad Wolf situation. When the 9****th**** Doctor extracted all of the Time Vortex out of her, he didn't get all of it. The Bad Wolf, in an attempt to save itself, shielded itself and his in the back of Rose's mind. To avoid being detected and extracted, it deactivated itself. But it was still living. **

**When she was hit over the head with the musket, it actually caused severe head trauma. The Bad Wolf healed Rose so that she could live and hold the Bad Wolf inside of her. But this activated it slightly. It had been growing stronger daily, but it wasn't very strong. The Bad Wolf didn't have enough power to deactivate itself again. The **_**bum-bum-bum-bum**_** is a spoiler though, so I'm not explaining that yet.**

** When the Akkai Tikkari froze her, he had detected the Bad Wolf inside of her. He thought she was a Time Lord, because all of that Time Energy from the Vortex was mistaken as just plain old Time Energy from living so long. However, the Bad Wolf saved itself and the Akkai only sucked out the energy from her 20 years of life. When Rose heard him planning to do so to the Doctor, her love and worry for him fully activated the Bad Wolf, which was already kind of awake.**

** The process of strengthening the Bad Wolf was sped up at an alarming rate. So alarming, that the Bad Wolf couldn't actually fully deactivate itself. It could only run for a short amount of time, though, because her source of activation wasn't as strong as it was initially. However, the Bad Wolf could only put itself on 'sleep mode'. When the Doctor soniced her, the Bad Wolf saved itself from detection once again by lashing out at the sonic in it's sleep. **

** When the dust was sucked into Rose, it just added more power to the already powerful Bad Wolf. It was excess time energy, because the Akkai Tikkari was very old and had spent it's entire life sucking copious amounts of energy out of others. I got the name Akkai Tikkari from putting the words Time sucker through Google Translate. :)**

** Sorry it took so long to post this. All is well now :) **


	9. Health Annoyances

**Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, but we have standardized testing which is definitely going to cut down on my post time. It'll be over by Thursday afternoon, though. Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who but if I did then maybe I would have enough money to not have to go to school and take standardized tests.**

The Doctor carried a tired, worn-down, upset Rose through the console room and plopped her down on the captain's seat. It would do for now until he got the TARDIS out of there. In the camera, he could see men still surrounding the TARDIS. It was nearly morning now, But it was still dark. The Doctor wondered about how they would react when she dematerialized. He stood there in amusement for a few seconds before remembering the problem at hand. He quickly ran around, pressing and pulling and pushing and hitting things with mallets.

Rose groaned, holding her head. She didn't say anything, but the Doctor could tell she was in pain from the musket incident. He thought a night at the infirmary should do. And as soon as a night at the infirmary was done with, he was going straight back to the sonic company to get a new screwdriver! He wondered a bit about how it broke too, but got back to the problem at hand once again.

Once TARDIS had successfully entered the Time Vortex, he cautiously picked up Rose and brought her to the infirmary. Awakened from her conscious/unconscious state, Rose jumped down from his arms. She waved her hands frantically at him as he moved to pick her up again. "I'm fine," she said in a slightly breathless voice.

He forehead was sticky with sweat. She put up the palm of her hand in the center of her forehead and licked her lips. "I'm just fine, Doctor!" She said, this time sounding slightly more hysterical. The Doctor pouted and moved towards her. Why was she acting like this?

She backed away and moved towards the door. He flapped his hands and said, "Just let me scan you so I can fix whatever's hurting," he called after her. He didn't need to call after when he started his sentence, but she had walked out of the door before he could properly finish. He chased after her, but Rose quickened her pace and slammed the door to her room in the Doctor's face. He twisted the handle, soniced it, even tried the human lock trick, but it seemed the TARDIS had sided with Rose.

"What could she be trying to avoid?" he thought.

One cool shower and a quick nap later, Rose felt better. The whole time, she could hear the Doctor fiddling with the door handle. Wisely, she chose not to say anything like "Stop" or "Go away" because then he would sulk all through the night and into tomorrow. But it was very annoying, and after a while, she asked the TARDIS quietly, "Please make him leave me alone."

A very satisfying noise came from the console room and she could hear the Doctor's footsteps running down the hall. Suddenly, a bell started going off. The Doctor yelled, "No, no, no!" He ran back to Rose's room, and said, "Open up!"

The Doctor, making the first desperate move, had allowed Rose to speak. "No!" It was also satisfying to hear him groan and jiggle the handle more.

"It's important!" The bell rang louder and louder. Rose still said no, because it was obvious he was going to either A) apologize, something she didn't want him to get the chance to do or B) kidnap her to take her to the infirmary. The Doctor jiggled the door handle before spouting off some techno-babble.

She raised her voice. "Doctor!" she vented exasperatedly. He instantly simplified his sentence.

"It's the cloister bell that's ringing," he explained, "It means the inner dimensions of the TARDIS are collapsing. Someone's hijacked the TARDIS! We've got to get out, now!


	10. Talking, Laughing, Joking

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever and ever but my teachers decided that now that standardized tests are over that homework should be handed out in huge amounts. Because standardized testing is coming up in a year, so we need to prepare, don't we? Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me, although it rightfully should.**

Rose pushed her way out of her room, landing (quite incidentally) into the Doctor's arms. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she breathed. She was prepared to melt into a warm hug but was instead given a quick, "No time for apologies now, got to run!" and he shot off in the wrong direction, so fast that he spun Rose around a few times.

The TARDIS started to shudder. Rose ran after the Doctor, yelling, "But the console room's in this direction!" The Doctor nodded, and then yelled "Get out!" but he could hardly be heard. Instead of the usual peaceful hum of the TARDIS, it was shaking, roaring, and whining in protest. A panel that Rose didn't even know had been there fell from the ceiling, separating the two.

Rose didn't think about what she was doing, but blindly followed her gut instinct. She shot under the fallen panel, dodged in between pieces of debris raining down from the ceiling, and jumped by the Doctor's side. He said, "No, go back!" but a huge piece of wood fell down in front of them and blocked their way. The shuddering continued, but the wood blocked most of the light and sound.

She looked back up at the Doctor. "I wasn't gonna leave ya here," she mumbled. He pouted at her but melted at the sight of her warm chocolate eyes. They hugged just a bit, and then the Doctor ran off again gesturing to follow him. She came along.

"Where're we goin?" The Doctor yelled behind his shoulder, "Don't know!"

Every now and then a door they were about to enter disappeared beneath their fingertips. Loud noises came from different directions, and the light was getting darker the farther they veered away from the console room. The Doctor and Rose finally decided to go in a room after running in the corridor, because it really was getting dark. Also, the shuddering got stronger as they got in farther and debris was starting to fall again.

They entered the first room, which had a peaceful lighting by candle lights. There was a sweet but gentle perfume sitting somewhere hidden in the room. On a table was food and water, looking and smelling very good. Next to it were some plush chairs, which were extremely inviting after running for maybe hours on end.

The Doctor pulled out a chair for Rose. She smiled in gratitude, and set down. He did the same. They ate the luxurious food, laughed, talked, joked, teased, exchanged thoughts. The malfunctioning TARDIS was blown completely out of their minds. As it got later, the lights dimmed, and a single queen bed appeared in the middle of the room.

The Doctor and Rose kept on eating and drinking, because the thought of having a single bed for both of them to share was slightly troubling. But as they ate, drank, talked, joked, teased, and exchanged thoughts the trouble was washed away.

Both the Doctor and Rose had been saving two tiny pink chocolates for the end, because they were so inviting. They both didn't want to actually have to eat the chocolates, because the chocolates signaled that the end to the wondrous night (they both secretly hoped that it was a date) had come. But eventually the food ran out, and the topics for conversation fell short in number, and they both reached for their pink chocolates.

As they popped it in their mouths, each of them stared at each other and giggled. They looked at the single queen bed with their arms crossed. "Well," said Rose. "that was a very fun dinner." She finished.

He looked at her. "So it was." A small smile lit up his rather handsome face.

She stared back at him. "It's really nice to talk with you Doctor. I enjoyed this so much. I love talking with you Doctor." Her brown eyes had a deep, compassionate look about them. His eyes, a chocolate to rival hers, held the same passion.

Each of them both reached in the hug, but instinct kicked in and instead of leaning their entire bodies they leaned their faces in. The locked in a kiss, wonderful and passionate, sweet and true, hungry and desperate. And let's just say the type of kiss belonged to a certain European country that likes baguettes and fromage.

Soon, the two, (still kissing) collapsed onto the queen bed...

Rose woke up. She slowly turned her head to the side. Her eyes widened.

A sleeping Doctor, absolutely and completely naked, dozed gleefully by her side.

**Don't ya love me? :)**


	11. All A Lie, But she Looks Like a Whale

**:D. That's all I have to say. :D. And also Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who but I own David Tennant. In my dreams.**

Rose blinked, and then fell right back asleep.

The Doctor woke up, feeling drowsy but pleased. He turned to see the most beautiful creature in the world. He then saw her asleep next to him, (NAKED?!) with her hand (even in her sleep) wandering somewhere it shouldn't be. He scooted out of bed to see that he was also in the nude.

He scrambled to put on his suit and got out his sonic screwdriver. But last night he hadn't seen the walls because it was dark. The walls and door were wood! He tried everything but there was nothing to get him out. But there was a gorgeous smelling breakfast sitting on the table. He sat down to eat.

_5 days later_

Rose got out of the shower but there wasn't a towel. Not like she really needed one, anyway. She sat down at the breakfast table where the Doctor had awaited her every day. After their little incident 5 nights ago the TARDIS had enough energy to provide her with extremely flattering clothes and pregnancy tests (she was safe), but nothing after that. However, there weren't any more beds added to the room.

Every meal made her extremely hormone-ish an in need of a little "company". She could see the Doctor staring at her hungrily too, but she could tell he was holding himself back. They acted like nothing had happened, but with their usual friendliness came a small wedge that drove them apart though it should have brought them together.

She sat down at the table and saw the Doctor staring at her. She prompted him: "Yeah?" with her rare but famous smile. He melted like a popsicle dropped in the sand in Florida. He said:

"I think that with... recent events," he rushed, "maybe we could be together."

She leaned her head into the table. "What?"

He took it slow, but he had a hint of a (five-year old worthy) sulk behind his words. "Maybe we should be in a relationship."

Rose gaped. "Wha- yes! Of course!"

One minute later there was some snogging.

One day later there was some reminiscence as to how long they had loved each other.

One week later there was some bed action.

One month later there was an accidental proposal. (in the bed, mind you)

One year later there was a real proposal. (And a lot more in the bed stuff)

One pink-wrapped chocolate after that and the pregnancy tester didn't say no again.

There was some joy, confusion, and angst. The Doctor saw this as a rope tying him into domestic life. Rose found this upsetting, because she was going to be a whale. They were able to live with that for 11 months so far. (Time lord pregnancy stuff, there was still four months to go) And then the Doctor found something out.

He was about to eat a pink-wrapped chocolate when his sonic screwdriver fell out of his pocket. Of course, his reflexes were extremely fast and he caught it. But his thumb landed neatly on the 'on' button and suddenly the sonic screwdriver went haywire. It was fine when he pointed it at anything else in the room, but when it was pointed at the pink-wrapped chocolate it went just absolutely crazy.

The chocolate contained a certain chemical that was intelligent. It focused in on everything in your life, and found the thing you loved the most. Then it made you become rapidly obsessed with it, and forget all of your troubles and worries. And of course, this meant Rose to the Doctor and the Doctor to Rose.

This meant that everything they had done for the last two years was a lie. A **lie.**

"Rose?" She came waddling (very fast, though) out of the shower, once again towel-less because the TARDIS simply didn't see the need to supply one for her. Her stomach had stretch marks because she was having triplets. The Doctor had told her countless times she was having triplets and not one baby because her body was human and his wasn't. Her body got all confused, so one baby was full time-lord, on half time-lord, and one human. However, she simply didn't care for this logic. Because she was bigger than a whale: in her eyes she was too big even for the TARDIS. (Even if she could still fit, even barely, into a reasonably small shower).

She pulled on a huge maternity shirt and sat down next to her. HEr baby bump still showed, and she had to hold her stomach. "What is it?" He told her, and tears started to flow down her face.

"No," she whimpered, "this can't be a lie, I love you, I'm so happy with you, even in these two rooms," she gestured to the main room and the bathroom. "it can't be."

The Doctor looked at her lovingly, but darkly. "If the TARDIS is producing bad things like this to trick us into not investigating her like we were going to two years ago, then something is bad. We have to reverse it."

She shook her head but the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the chocolate and pressed a button. "Everything is going to be reversed, even time."

**LOL :D**


	12. An Impossible Future

**I may or may not make you guys cry, it just depends on whether you have a heart or not. Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who but I own Doctor Hoo. Same difference.**

What looked like the time vortex spun around them, but Rose could still feel the chair beneath her. The Doctor said, "The chemical is going to try and make us stay. It's going to try as hard as it can to make us not destroy it."

In front of them, like in a cinema, there was a picture of a Rose, confined to the bed. She was much farther along in the pregnancy as she was currently, and her stomach was so huge that it rose above her head. The maternity shirt that the real Rose was currently wearing was also on the future Rose. They could plainly see that it didn't fit her anymore although it it was huge on the real Rose. The Doctor held future Rose's hand as he gave her some tea.

Time zoomed forward and there was a picture of Rose in immense pain, the Doctor holding her hand and soothing her. There was a small zoom, and a sweaty but glowing Rose was holding three beautiful babies. There was another huge fast forward, in which there was a small blond girl running around. She looked like Rose. There was another girl, with red hair who was playing with her sister. And there was a brown-haired boy, sitting next to his father in conversation.

Rose was watching over them, holding her belly with yet another baby bump developing. The Doctor gaped. Wasn't three enough?

The real Rose was sobbing, with one hand in the Doctor's and one hand wiping her wet face. "It's real, Doctor. Can't you see? This is our future! It's so bright and happy, and I love you! You can't really want to make this go away, can you?"

The Doctor stared at Rose's stomach. She gaped. "Does this mean the children will go away too? John and Makayla and Lily? You're willing to give them up just so you can go investigate the TARDIS?"

The Doctor shed a tear. "I don't want to." He started to sob as well. "I don't want to give this up, I can't but I have to because the thing controlling the TARDIS is dangerous."

Rose asked quietly, "Will I remember?"

The Doctor said, "No, but I will."

Rose cried for her Doctor, her poor Doctor. But she brought up her head and said, "You've got to do for me what you did. You have to tell me you love me, because I loved you from the moment you told me who you were on the day I met you. I will love you back."

Then Rose looked down again, and her maternity shirt was way too small all of a sudden. She mumbled worriedly, "Doctor?"

He looked at her. Her shirt was the same size as it was in the future. The Doctor looked around him and gasped in realization. "We're in limbo," he muttered. "Time is progressing too fast. We have to reverse it before bad stuff happens!"

But Rose had already sank to the floor in pain. "Doctor," she breathed, "Doctor, I'm goin' into labor," She screamed as white hot pain blinded her.

The Doctor, instead of going and joining Rose to deliver their children, pointed his sonic screwdriver at the pink chocolate. Quickly, time reversed, and Rose's absolutely giant stomach turned back to normal and she was wearing the same clothes she wore the day they entered the room. They quickly dropped outside the corridor where the room was.

Rose put her hand to the handle but the door disappeared. The Doctor's eyes widened and tears were being summoned. She looked back because the Doctor had made a small squeal in pain. "Doctor, are you okay?" She said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

The Doctor gulped and said, "Fine." But as she started to run back down the hallway the Doctor gazed on miserably on at the future with his love that could never be now.

**Usually I laugh in the face of my reader's pain but this is too much. D: It's so sad...**


	13. Echoes in the Gray Gas

**I'm listening to the 10th Doctor's theme right now so I'm upset/dying inside. This means that this chapter may turn out different. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor the most **_**fantastic **_**music that comes along with it. **

The Doctor was acting so strange. Something had made him upset. Rose assumed it had something to do with his attachment to the TARDIS. She was worried for him, because he loved the TARDIS to the point where it was disturbing. However, she concluded that that must be it, and moved on.

Rose knew that something was going on inside of her. She hadn't any time to recover from her horrible experience with General Gage, and she could clearly remember what had happened now. Something was stirring inside of her, like a sleepin' dragon or something, and it was making her pound.

A beat was coursing through her body, _bum-bum-bum-bum. Bum-bum-bum-bum._

But she didn't used to think this thing inside her head was going to do anything. But there, right in her past, it showed clearly. She asked the TARDIS to make him go away, and she got her wish. It was her fault the TARDIS was like this. If the Doctor ever found out, he would never ever want to talk to her again. He would drop her on Earth, to go eat chips and go to work and watch the telly.

She couldn't tell him about how it was her fault, all her fault.

The Doctor mourned as if Rose had died. He mourned for his three children who would never be born. He mourned for his lost future, so much so that it took all he had not to cry and give up forever.

Finally, he and Rose found a room that wouldn't disappear as soon as they would try to enter. It was foggy but the clouds cleared after a bit. It showed him and Rose separated by a wall of glass. Rose was pressed up against it, screaming, "Doctor!" but before he could sonic it a gray gas poured into her little chamber. He watched as Rose collapsed.

He screamed but she couldn't hear. A hissing noise escaped from the corner of his eye. (Yes, he could easily locate sounds). He turned to see the same gas puffing its way into his chamber. Suddenly, his world collapsed around him and his final thought was _Rose. _

He woke up on the ground to see a small clearing in the gray gas, but it hovered barely over his head and covered his feet. He turned to see the shapes emerging through the gas. Rose! He rushed towards her but she held up a hand. "Don't touch," she said with a voice that sounded like an echo. "It's not the real me."

He looked around to see two more versions of Rose. One had golden light seeping from her eyes. The Bad Wolf! He rushed towards her to relieve her mind of it, but the Bad Wolf Rose held up a hand as well and golden light hit the Doctor, not doing him any damage but keeping him back.

"I am the Bad Wolf," she said with something like a cry in her voice. "Do not harm me. Do not take me away, for then this incarnation" she gestured to herself, "will disappear. I cannot let that happen my Doctor, because I need to say something. It is most important to my real self." She gestured towards a glass wall, which suddenly became visible for an instant through the gray cloud.

Through the glass was a small glimpse of Rose, wearing a light blue hoodie and yoga pants. He could see his 9th incarnation and himself (his 10th incarnation). He reached out to say something, but the Bad Wolf lowered her hand and the small window vanished to be replaced by a gray shroud once again.

He moved to see the third version of Rose. She was heavily pregnant with the three children who would never be. He moved towards her, this time not hopefully but pleadingly. She too stepped back and raised her hand. (Rose was a hand-raisy person). "I'm nothing but a dream, an image now. Touch me and I will go away, but I need to tell ya something."

Each Rose said, "I love you."

The pregnant Rose waddled a bit closer and said, "You will have heard it many times by now. But the real Rose hasn't. You haven't done what I asked you to do, and Rose will want it so very much. Tell her." She had finished what she needed to say, and then stepped back into the smoke and her figure vanished.

The Bad Wolf said, "I return." Then she joined the pregnant Rose by stepping back into the cloud, but she left a trail of golden dust behind her as she raised her arms in a farewell.

Only the fake Rose was left. She walked to him, kissed him on the cheek, and turned to leave while saying, "The time is coming. Bring me into your arms before it is too late for me to enter them."

In the absence of Rose's echoes, the clearing shrunk until the Doctor fell unconscious again.


	14. Staring Contest (But with Love)

**Okay now I'm listening to Rose's music. A majority of the chapter will be in her point of view. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who but I own this fanfic and nobody can take that away from me! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA**

Rose got up from the floor to see the glass wall separating her and the Doctor gone. She turned her head to see to man in question sonicing her (he had somehow managed to fix the old one or found a new one in a stock somewhere). He smiled to see her awake.

"Good, I was starting to get worried." Rose smiled and looked deeply into his eyes. A tiredness she had never seen before was there, but so was a beautiful passion she had never seen before. She stared into his eyes until she felt she could fall into them. To her surprise, the Doctor didn't question her, but instead stared at her too.

They were like that for minutes before the Doctor snapped out of it. Rose giggled and then got up. She was a bit dizzy from the gas, and staggered before falling, about to pass out again. The Doctor caught her and she mumbled a "Thanks." He smiled warmly back until she was upright again and he ran off again, this time holding her hand.

He started again on his techno-babble which was Rose's cue to tune out. She reflected on what just happened. The two Doctors both implied their love for her, but just like the real thing, never ever said it. She loved him so much, but she knew that she had to wait for the Doctor to be ready to start anything.

They soon got into a room again. This one was empty, but a single shadow was cast over the room. The Doctor didn't step over it, for fear of the Vashta Nerada. (Rose had heard him babble about them before but didn't know what they were). However, the shadow disappeared and was soon replaced by a single Dalek.

It screamed, "Exterminate!" before turning into several Daleks, and the a ship full of Daleks put into proportion to the rest of the room. The Doctors eyes flashed with anger, fear, worry, and sadness. Rose instinctively grabbed his hand.

The Dalek ship vanished and was replaced by a crying Rose, standing outside the TARDIS as it dematerialized without her. Rose's eyes must have betrayed her as well, because the Doctor gave her a hug and whispered, "Never."

Suddenly, the Doctor was ripped from her rather roughly (again) but his hand was stretched out to her. Suddenly, a deep voice Rose didn't recognize came over the intercom. "You will both face each other's greatest fears and defy them. You will be put in an alternate world where they are real. Have fun!"

Suddenly, the world around Rose blurred, particle by particle like pixels on a telly screen. Each color was blurred to white, before a new surrounding was created around Rose in the way the real one had disappeared. Daleks surrounded her from every inch of the room, like on the Crucible where the Doctor had regenerated. Each and every Dalek screamed in unison, "Exterminate!"

Rose couldn't clearly remember what had happened after that, but a huge golden light filled her eyes and she could see nothing. Pain, white and blinding, ripped through every fiber of her body. When lasers shot at her from every angle, they all bounced off of her. As she brought her head down to a normal level, a Dalek could have seen the golden light emitting from her eyes, stronger than ever before.

"I am the Bad Wolf."

She pointed a hand at the Dalek directly in front of her. "I take every particle of your existence and I defy them."

The Dalek in front of her started to dissolve into golden sand, as did the Dalek next to it, as did every Dalek in the room did.

Suddenly, the golden light in Rose's head let go of her, and she collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees, breathing very hard. When she brought up her head, sand surrounded her. It all gathered up into one huge ball, and was sucked into Rose. Her eyes glowed gold again for the slightest moment before turning brown again.

The room around her blurred the way it had before, and then the real world materialized around her again. She was panting, and on her hands and knees, but got up so she wouldn't worry the Doctor. As soon as the room was steady around her again, the Doctor rushed to her with tears down his face. He embraced her and said, "Never, ever Rose," he cried, "It was horrible, never, ohmigod..." He didn't keep going, but held her shoulders and said, "How are you still alive? I thought the Daleks would kill you!"

She said fuzzily, "I don' quite remember.." The Doctor frowned but didn't ask her anything else. Instead, he responded by grabbing her hand and leading her off.

"We're almost there."


	15. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, but I was on vacation. No time to post then! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor any of these characters but I don't care because I can pretend I own them. :)**

The Doctor could remember being with Rose in their impossible future. However, he didn't think that the alternate Rose would still be able to communicate with him.

In the fear-room place he was forced to spend a month without Rose. It was so horrible, he didn't really want to do anything. He tried so many times to go back to Rose with the TARDIS, but it wouldn't let him. But just before it ended, the alternate Rose contacted him. She looked worried.

"You got to tell me, Doctor." she told him. "You're gonna start to forget about our alternate future, and you're gonna forget that I love you. If you don't know that I love you, you're never gonna tell me out of fear of rejection. Hurry, Doctor." And then everything disappeared and he was out of the fear-room place.

The Doctor was set on his course to reveal his love for Rose, but he could feel the memories fading. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that a potential happy life with Rose was going to be taken away from him forever, even the memories. So he decided to bring her to Florencia as soon as the TARDIS was back under control.

He wrote himself a sticky note as well, just in case.

Suddenly, the corridor came to an abrupt end. Rose was about to turn back but the Doctor caught her. A faint light flickered on at the end of the corridor. It revealed a door. Cautiously, the Doctor took the door handle and pushed it open.

A glowing light engulfed the Doctor, and he instantly turned away from it. "It's where the heart of the TARDIS is," he said fearfully. He made Rose turn away before anything like last time happened.

He didn't see the tiniest bit of the TARDIS's heart go into Rose's eyes. They glowed gold, and turned back to brown. She turned away with him looking perfectly normal.

But she turned back, and gasped. "Look!"

Black, red, and purple bands were binding the TARDIS, almost strangling her! The Doctor looked as well. "Something's controlling the TARDIS!"

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at it, and a black ghost rose up out of one of the ropes binding the TARDIS. "We are the Preuzeti," it said. "We absorb the soul of the most powerful objects, and this machine we have pursued for years."

"And now it shall be ours."

The Doctor snarled. "Oh no you don't!" He pointed the sonic screwdriver at it, but it did no good.

Rose was distressed. The TARDIS was crying out for help, and her soul was becoming black and twisted. Since part of the TARDIS's soul was in Rose, part of Rose started to feel black and twisted as well.

Rose felt the conscious at the back of her mind creeping forward, ready to protect itself for the umpteenth time. As the conscious became more aware of the situation, Rose felt the drumming in her head growing louder and stronger until Rose was sure the Doctor could hear it vibrating out from her.

Suddenly, the conscious erupted in an explosion of gold. Rose's eyes turned gold. "I am the Bad Wolf," she said quietly.

The Doctor yelled, "What?!" and ran to her.

The Bad Wolf easily spread her hand to the damaged soul of the TARDIS and purified it. The black ghosts were ripped away and discarded, moaning and screaming.

The Doctor grabbed her by her shoulders, and the Bad Wolf said, "Stop, my Doctor."

The Doctor said, "No!" But she put her hands on his temples and said, "You shall forget my coming. You defeated the Preuzeti easily, not me. I have fallen unconscious from exposure to the Time Vortex. The Bad Wolf did not appear again."

The Doctor was limp for a second, and he almost fell down but awakened quickly. An unconscious Rose was in his arms, and he picked her up to get her out of the room. Defeating the Preuzeti was so easy it was actually quite pitiful, but he gave no more thought to it.

He brought Rose to the infirmary and waited. He knew that there was nothing he could do to get her better except to let her sleep, and when she woke up she would be fine. When her eyelids fluttered open, he smiled. She yawned.

He knew she probably wouldn't remember her awakening by morning, so he kissed her. It was passionate and sweet, gentle and kind. As soon as they came apart, she fell asleep. The Doctor smiled sadly. Another romantic encounter with Rose just to be forgotten.


	16. A Strange Photo Booth

**My mind is nothing but a bit of fluff at the moment, so this chapter shall be nothing but a bit of fluff. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But don't worry, I shall one day.**

The Doctor and Rose stumbled back into the TARDIS giggling. The Doctor was laden with heavy bags. Rose was tired, and she collapsed onto her bed. But she didn't fall asleep, so she decided to recount her day.

She was glad that when the Bad Wolf had wiped the Doctor's mind, a bit of Rose Tyler flared up and made her say, "You also want to take Rose Tyler shopping and you will buy her whatever she wants." She was forever grateful for that.

So the Doctor had taken her to an intergalactic mall somewhere far off in the future...

As the Doctor lay in bed for the first time that week, he decided to think about his day with Rose.

He had taken her to this pretty little mall somewhere and she had decided to go to a dress shop. The first dress she decided to try on was red and silky. It was long, but a split on the side showed off some leg. Rose looked so beautiful that he had almost decided that the dress was an unnecessary addition and that he should take it off for her. Instead, she had said: "How do I look?"

He had then said: "..."

So she replied, "It's horrible, I know. I'll go put it back an' try on somethin' else."

Before the Doctor could protest, she had rushed through back through the curtain. When she came back, she was wearing a pale pink. It was strapless and was wide on the bottom, almost reaching the floor. The top was lacy, and the bottom was hinted with lavender and teal silk. She had said, "How 'bout this?"

He had said: "Whoa..."

And once again she rejected the fabulous dress. And so the pattern went, with the dresses increasing in beauty until the Doctor became fed up with himself. At one point, Rose wore the most beautiful dress he had ever seen in his 900 years of life. Instead of stuttering, the Doctor pushed past her gently, grabbed every single dress in the dressing room that Rose had picked out, and bought all of them.

The same went for some (which really means too many) shoes, jewelry, skirts, shirts, pants, trinkets, etc, etc...

Finally, they reached the services part of the mall. There was some food, which was exotic (meaning strange but good all the same) and spas and stuff. The Doctor made an upright refusal to go into a nail salon, which almost earned him a Tyler slap. (They had some good nail polish and Rose hadn't gone to one in ages).

Eventually she managed to persuade him with one good point, one suggestion, one compromise, and one famous Rose Tyler smile. The compromise was to go to a photo booth later. Rose pretended to be annoyed by this because if she wasn't upset, then the Doctor wouldn't think it was fair. However, she was glowing inside.

After her nails were done, they went to the photo booth. Some jiggery-pokery was involved because the Doctor had run out of cash long, long ago. Unfortunately, the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at something and made it go wonky. That meant the photo booth accidentally gained a mind of its own and refused to take their picture unless they made certain poses.

The first pose was good enough. Both Rose and the Doctor had to make funny faces, but the on the first try the Doctor couldn't make the face and the second try Rose blinked. On the third try, the booth took their picture because it fit the requirements.

The second pose was nice too. They had to pretend to be scared and surprised, which they had enough practice with to make acceptable faces. The third pose was a genuine smile, which Rose passed with flying colors (she used her famous smile) but the Doctor failed because the photo booth insisted that his smile was too 'cheeky'. After a little while, the booth deemed his photo worthy and took the third picture.

The last picture was a bit disturbing. The booth just screamed at them, "KISS!"

Both the Doctor and Rose said, "What?!"

They giggled, and it took a while for them to come around. Rose tried to leave while the Doctor said, "It's fine!" and then vice versa. Finally, the booth had to put on some nice music to get them going.

Rose made her famous smile while the Doctor was sulking about the whole situation. He stared at her beautiful face as she poked out her tongue. He grabbed her so fast she shuddered. The Doctor almost pulled away but she soon responded just as enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, the photo booth took their picture. However, they had both forgotten about the booth trying to force them to kiss. An outsider might have thought they had done it of their own accord. Afterwards, they both pretended like nothing had happened, although they did hold hands a bit more than they usually did.

The Doctor smiled in his bed as he started to drift off. Nice that she would remember this time.


	17. Sneezy

** Sorry about not posting but I've been out until like 8:00 at night for the past three days, so you can imagine that I've been busy. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who but I've heard that Moffat it retiring and I plan to take his place!**

The Doctor raced to the control room, ready to take on the day. He saw Rose coming out close behind him, still a bit tired from the past few days. He decided that he might take her somewhere relaxing, and slightly romantic *cough cough* Florencia.

She looked up, brightened, and pushed him playfully on the shoulder. "Where're we goin' today?"

"I don't know, but I think I have a vague idea," he said vaguely flipping some switches. Rose smiled at him, and poked him.

"Tell me..." she pestered. He smiled back but refused.

Hastily, he began to tell her it was a surprise but his sentence was interrupted by a sneeze from his part. He began to wipe it away and continue but he was once again interrupted by another sneeze. Rose gave him a concerned look.

"Are you sick, mister?" She gave him a patronizing but paralyzingly beautiful stare.

He shook his head no, but he had a headache and stopped halfway through. Instead, he sent the message with his eyes: yes.

Rose took his hand and led him away to his bedroom. She tucked him in the bed and sat down next to him. "What do ya think you have?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said "I think it's-ACHOO!-Kwayar Fiws."

Rose's face was blank. "What?"

He nodded it away. "The symptoms are-COUGH-like a human cold, except it only affects Time Lords and it makes me lose my mind-to-mouth connection. Everything I will say has no filter, and at some moments I might not-" he screwed up his face in pain from a bad migraine- "seem like myself."

He then came down in a coughing fit and sneezed constantly. He his his face, and when he came back up, he had a blissfully ignorant look on his face. He came across Rose, smiled, and then spouted off some words in many different languages.

He finally switched to English. "I need a shower."

She helped him out of bed, and brought him to the bathroom. He started to take off his shirt as soon as he got in the room. Rose gave out a little yelp. "Doctor!"

He looked at her confusedly and innocently. "Isn't this the thing we do now? I thought you had seen me naked before," Rose looked shocked.

She shook her head. "No,"

He made a face. "Are you sure? I think I remember it!"

She refrained from saying, I'd definitely remember that! Instead, she just shrugged.

He made an impressed face. "Hm," he said, "must have happened in my head. That happens a lot in my head, you know."

He spouted off on a long speech and Rose didn't really listen. But she did catch 'you', 'me', and 'kiss'.

He started to take off his clothes again, and Rose left the bathroom to sit on the Doctor's bed. She heard the shower turn on, and she waited a while. When it turned back off again, the Doctor came out. He was wearing a towel on his waist and his chest was bare.

Rose shielded her eyes, because she knew the Doctor in his proper state would not have liked it if he caught her staring. But she did take a few peeks, that was for sure.

Once the Doctor was dressed again, she tucked him back and bed and pretended to listen to a couple of stories in a different language. Soon, he started to nod off, and Rose planted a kiss on his nose.

"It's time for someone to go to sleep." She exclaimed.

He sat up a bit, but Rose pushed him back down. "You don't look sleepy to me."

Rose smiled, and responded. "I meant you!"

His eyes widened, and he said "Oh."

He layed back a bit, and Rose started to leave the room. The Doctor called her back.

"Can you stay?" He gestured to the spot next to him.

"No, really, Doctor, you need your rest." But his big puppy dog eyes kept pleading with her and she finally gave in.

He peeled back the covers and let her climb in. He put his arms around her, and she rubbed his back. After a few minutes, they were both almost asleep.

The last thing Rose heard before they both fell asleep was, "I care about you a lot, Rose Tyler."


	18. Jackie's Place

**Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but who cares! I can hope...**

Rose woke up to a Doctor sleeping beside her. She thought about the things he had said last night, and practically melted. She carefully rubbed his back but tried not to wake him up. Luckily, he was so tired he stayed asleep. But Rose could see him smiling, even while unconscious.

A few minutes later, the Doctor woke up slowly. He smiled sleepily, and then gave a cheerful "Hello!" which meant he was still a bit sick. Rose put her hand on his forehead. It was a tad hotter than Rose was, which was saying something because natural Time Lord temperature was cooler than humans. But otherwise he seemed okay.

Rose scooted out of bed to go fetch some food. She hoped he could keep it down. The Doctor pouted and said, "Please stay, Rose. I want you to hold my hand." Rose died internally at that, but she said "Later" and kept moving. He sulked.

When she came back with cinnamon sugar toast and some tea, he brightened up again and ate vigorously. She told him to slow down, and he did, like a happy child who was eager to do something. He did end up bringing a bit back up, but Rose was there to comfort him. After a day like this, Rose decided to bring him to Jackie's.

She didn't know how to fly the TARDIS, but she assumed that maybe since the Doctor was sick the TARDIS might want to help take care of him. She silently begged the TARDIS to get them out of the Time Vortex and bring them to Jackie's. When she heard the familiar landing noise, she felt relieved.

Rose covered the Doctor in a thick blanket and shuffled him out of the TARDIS. When they finally got up the stairs, they met Mickey on the way and he helped apologetically. Rose gave him a sad smile.

They eventually made it to Jackie's place, where she was chatting on the phone with a friend. Seeing Rose, Mickey, and the sick Doctor she hurriedly said 'bye' and hung up. Loudly, she said, "What'd ya do to yourself?"

Mickey sat down the Doctor, who happily took a nap, and Rose explained the symptoms to Jackie. Jackie said, "Give him some antibiotics, for God's sake!"

"No, he's allergic."

Mickey said, "Have ya tried tea?"

Rose nodded.

Jackie just said, "Well, let's just pretend it's a normal cold and treat him like we would a human."

Rose added, "**Without **the antibiotics."

Mickey left uncomfortably, and to his dismay Rose gave him a quiet 'thank you' and just rushed to the Doctor, who was starting to awaken.

Let's just say it was an awkward two days. The Doctor spouted off anything that came to his mind, which was usually random techno-babble in many different languages. Otherwise, it was an insult to Jackie or something that hinted a desired relationship with Rose. Many times, Jackie considered kicking him out.

Eventually, the Doctor got better. He wanted to leave very quickly.

"Come on Rose, I'm fine. I don't want to go all domestic!" he whined.

Rose replied calmly, "You're still sick. Staying another few hours isn't going to hurt you." He sulked.

When they were ready to go, they left quickly to make sure the Doctor was okay in the TARDIS infirmary. Soon, they were ready to leave again.

The Doctor, for the umpteenth time, set the coordinates for Florencia. Thinking about what had happened in the past week, he was sure that it was time.


	19. The Two Pink Roses

**I'm listening to Disney and I just bought a new Doctor Who dress so this will be soppy and fluffy and LOVE YAY Disclaimer: I own literally nothing in this world, but I don't care.**

The coordinates were set, double-checked, and the speech was prepared. But the Doctor was sure it was much easier said than done.

The TARDIS landed very smoothly. The Doctor checked that they were in the right place before opening the door and coming out with his hands in his pockets. Rose followed close behind, and she asked, "Where are we?"

"Florencia."

Rose looked excited. She stepped hesitantly again. "Well, let's look around!"

The Doctor stared on seriously before breaking his solemn mood and saying cheerfully, "Oh yeah! I have a, uh, certain spot that I want to show you."

Rose looked as she always did, beautiful and happy. She didn't suspect a thing!

The Doctor took her hand and led her through a few trees on a winding cobblestone path. Clear blue skies and magnificent flowers treated them on their way.

Finally, Rose and the Doctor found the spot they were walking to. An old stone bench was sitting in a small clearing. It was a garden. The walls were made of flowers and the roof was made of metal pipes like the ones making the bench. A tiny pond sat in front of their bench, and there were small lilypads with lilies on them. Rose knelt down and gently brushed a petal.

She looked up to see the Doctor kneeling next to her. "How'd you find this place?" She looked amazed. The Doctor looked a bit awkward for a second, before saying: "TARDIS found it."

"Well, it's perfect."

She sat down on the stone bench, and the Doctor sat down next to her. He turned behind him and gently plucked a perfect pink rose from a stalk of flowers behind him. He held it between his fingers, and slowly tucked it behind Rose's ear.

She almost sighed aloud.

He took her hand, and said confidently, "I think that we need something more. Rose Tyler, you are so beautiful. You make me feel something that I can't even fathom, and will never even begin to, and I want more of it. You are so precious, Rose. I want you."

Rose melted, and her love was displayed on her face.

"I want you too Doctor. I want you more than words can say, in any language. Doctor, I just want you."

He took her in his arms. They embraced for a second, and they pulled apart. Rose was still in his arms. They kissed.

It was passionate, warm, sweet, loving. They caressed each other, and they stayed like that. Once they finally pulled apart, Rose tucked her head under his chin and they talked about what they might do later.

The next few days were fun-filled, full of love (though neither admitted it) and so romantic it might make a watching person's heart literally burst. They were perfect... until they came to New York.

That's where they met the creatures, that's where they met _**her.**_ And she changed everything.

**LOL I love cliffhangers :P**


	20. What?

**:D My 20th chapter! Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who here, but I do in a parallel universe.**

The Doctor set the coordinates for 21st century New York. He wanted to take Rose to see the World Trade Centers before they collapsed.

They got out on the bottom floor and a cascade of workers swept by them. The Doctor asked a funny-looking man what they were doing. He said with an accent, "Workin on elevators." The Doctor stared at the man confusedly for a second, but he took Rose's hand and led her away.

They moved for a little while before they could get far enough away to see the World Trade Centers standing together. The Doctor gazed at them sadly. "Last full day they stand," he murmured.

Suddenly, a nice little razor-sharp quill-thing zoomed barely past Rose's arm and stuck into a tree directly next to her and a foot in front. The Doctor jerked her away and went to inspect it.

"Doctor," Rose said.

"Not now Rose, I'm busy!"

"No, seriously Doctor!"

"Save it for later!"

Then, another quill-thing landed right next to the Doctor's nose. The Doctor concluded to always, no matter what, listen to Miss Rose Tyler.

They made the smart decision to run for their lives.

By the time they got to the TARDIS, they had figured out what was chasing them. There were these creatures that looked just like humans. But the part of them that did definitely not look huan was their inner arms. They were tinged green and had blackish-purple spikes protruding out of them that they could fling like porcupine quills. Dangerous.

The Doctor was planning to hide out in the TARDIS temporarily, but somebody else (who?) had other plans.

A brown haired girl with brown eyes and a vaguely familiar smile ushered them in. She wore red converse and carried a flashlight with her. "Go on, go, go, go, we don't have all day, move it!"

The Doctor said, "What?"

The girl said (quite rudely), "You heard me! Now get your lazy bum in the TARDIS!"

The Doctor said, "What?" 

The girl entered the TARDIS. She gazed around the console room in amazement before quickly concluding: "It's smaller than I thought it would be."

The Doctor said, "What?"

She put a hand above her eyes and squinted. She pointed. "I think there's some chambers back there."

The Doctor said, "What?"

The girl said, "Oh yeah, I see some chambers."

She quickly added, "By the way, I'm Opal."

Then she went running off down the corridor. Rose giggled, and she could hear Opal's voice, much quieter from the distance. "Do you have a pool?"

The Doctor said, "What?"

A dull splash answered her question. A few seconds passed, and then Opal said: "Found it!"

Another dull splash came along, and then a few more seconds passed. Opal called out again: "Why on Gallifrey would you have a tearoom on the bottom of your pool?"

The Doctor said, "What?"


	21. Pretty Shrubs

**Hi :) Give me some feedback! Shoutout to Raineh14 for commenting on almost every chapter I publish! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Creds to **_**Moffat. **_**Ugh :( **

The TARDIS's voice giggled along with Rose in the Doctor's head. She seemed to like this Opal girl.

Opal ran into the console room again, skipping as she did so. Her hair was sopping wet, but the TARDIS had laundered her clothes in record time.

She said, "Where should we go? Oh- I have an idea! Let's go to the gardens of Babylon!"

The Doctor finally snapped out of his trance and said pompously, "The TARDIS doesn't do that sort of thing. You have to set the coordinates and jiggle the the controls and all of that... stuff."

Rose said, "Actually, Doctor..."

But they were interrupted by the sound of the TARDIS moving into the Time Vortex. "What?" The Doctor said, returning to his former speech limits.

Opal just smiled innocently and patted the TARDIS console. The peaceful hum of the TARDIS magnified just a little in gratitude.

The Doctor just stared, open mouthed. Rose entwined her hand with his and said, "Just let it go, Doctor." With her head resting on his shoulder. When Opal turned her back, the Doctor planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

A loud pound indicated that the TARDIS had landed. The Doctor quietly pushed open the door to see the Hanging Gardens of Babylon! It was beautiful. The flowers and bushes were emerald green, cherry red, magenta, turquoise and every other color of the rainbow.

Rose gasped and looked around the place. Clear waterfalls fell in between the magnificent shrubbery and peacefully trickled in between the leaves.

She turned to look around. Off to the side was a man beating his servant. Rose made an angry sort of growl. The Doctor noticed and looked.

He stopped Rose protectively. The Doctor instead moved to go help the slave, but Rose pushed past him and stormed furiously to the master of the slave. In her anger, the _bum-bum-bum-bum _noise became more powerful.

Rose went over and shrilly yelled in the man's ear, "STOP! You're hurtin' him!"

The man kept whipping his slave. Rose continued. "He's no less of a person than you! Stop beatin him right this minute!"

The master turned around and said, "If you don't stop nagging in my ear, I'll show you what it's like!" The Doctor ran over and caught the whip as it flew towards Rose. He rubbed his hand as it stung him, but he wrenched the whip out of the man's arm and flung it to the ground. The man made to pick it back up but the Doctor shoved it away and glared at him.

He held up his psychic paper and said, "Do you really want to do that to her?" The man widened his eyes at the 'King's Advisor and Wife' before Opal let out a shriek.

Opal had gone over to look at a few flowers across the way and didn't notice when the others were gone. She had fingered a leaf before vines hidden behind it shot out and grabbed her.

She was being pulled into the plant and more and more vines were wrapping themselves around her. Opal had let out a shriek just before one wrapped itself around her mouth.

The Doctor rushed towards her in a panic and began sonicing the vines. Rose spoke comforting words to her while the Doctor worked on getting Opal out.

"You're gonna be fine," Rose said. "the Doctor will get you out." Opal made a small motion with her head that was interpreted as a nod. "Soon enough, you'll be out of this." The vines were slowing down, but they still dragged Opal back until she was almost concealed.

"You'll be safe." A single tear leaked down Opal's cheek. She knew, Rose knew, the Doctor knew she wasn't going to get out in time.

Opal raised a hand as a farewell before her head and her hands went limp and pale, and the vines dragged her body back into the leaves, their secret untraceable.

And then the TARDIS started to freak out.


	22. Sonic Flashlights and Grape Jam

** Shoutout to NoMoreSilenceInTheLibrary, my sis, for giving meh Opal! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But Raineh and I soon will... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP US PLAN THE UPRISING**

Opal's head jerked up suddenly. She looked around. She was inside the hanging shrubbery!

As she checked herself for any injuries, she found she was nick-free. However, she found some golden light glowing in her left hand. "Oh jammit," **(Yes she says jammit, it's not a typo) **she said, "not this again!"

Her body became covered in the golden light, exploded in _regeneration_ energy, and then the fire died down. She looked herself up and down, checked to see she looked exactly the same as always, (she was), and said, "Oh, that's better!" 

Opal reached in her pocket and got out her sonic flashlight. She pointed it at the hanging shrubs around her, looking around to see that there were no dangerous vines. The light was nice. Once she sat up and flashed it around, it came across a piece of metal.

Opal peered closer. When she saw what the metal thing was, she said, "JAMMIT!" It was the thing keeping the shrub hanging in the air. And as the flashlight was currently pointing at it, the thingy decided to let the shrub go.

She plummeted down around thirty feet before landing rather roughly on her face. Opal sat herself up again gingerly and poked her way out of the shrub.

Opal had absolutely no idea where she was in the jammin' garden.

Rose sobbed quietly into the Doctor's jacket. The Doctor rubbed her back sadly.

"I didn't even know her," Rose said. "I just liked her. And now it's my fault she's dead."

"It's not your fault! It's mine!"

"Doctor, I was the one who walked over and distracted us. We would have seen Opal before otherwise."

The Doctor looked her in the eyes. "It's not your fault."

Rose nodded sadly and hugged him again.

Suddenly, Opal walked up behind them and said, "Hello!"

Rose jolted. "Opal!"

Opal got hugged quickly by Rose and the Doctor smiled happily. "You're not dead!"

Opal said, "Nope."

Rose said, "What happened?' Opal quickly explained.

Suddenly, vines shot out from nowhere and grabbed Rose. The same happened for the Doctor and Opal.

"Oh jammit!"

The Doctor looked confused. "Jammit? As in strawberry jam?"

Opal looked affronted and said, "No! Of course not! As in grape jam." She scoffed. "I don't like strawberry jam."

Rose screamed at them to shut up and get out, but it was too late. The vines drew them in and dropped them into a dark pit. Rose landed on something kind of soft. when it gave a grunt, she tried to apologize to the Doctor put her mouth was still tied up.

Rose passed out from lack of oxygen. Next was Opal. Last was the Doctor, though he tried to hold on. The last thing he heard before the black spots in his vision engulfed him was a soft chuckle from above.


End file.
